This invention relates to compositions comprising clay and limestone, and more particularly to a composition of clay and limestone useful as a cat litter.
Previously it has been known to use sand in a container as a cat litter box, used by people who keep cats as housepets. More recently, ground dried clay has also been used as a cat litter. The cat litter provides a place for a cat to scratch and deposit urine and feces. The purpose of the cat litter, in the case of sand, is simply to hide the deposits until the urine evaporates or the cat litter is disposed of. The use of clay is often preferred because the clay also absorbs the cat urine. Other additives, such as fragrances, coloring, etc., have been used to make the cat litter more appealing to consumers.
One problem with clay cat litter is its cost. Clay is often mined by relatively expensive strip-mining techniques. Also, after being mined, clay must be heated to remove unwanted moisture. In light of current energy costs, this treatment adds significantly to the cost of the clay. Additionally, in areas distant from clay deposits, the cost of transporting heavy, bulky clay also adds to the ultimate cost of the product. Another disadvantage with both sand and clay cat litter is that neither have a naturally occurring ability to neutralize acid in cat urine.